<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by Sabis_dream_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800291">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world'>Sabis_dream_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of waiting, Bucky finally gets to kiss his Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky looks at the man standing not far from him and his heart aches. It all seems to make sense now.</p>
<p>Looking back before all the madness began, Bucky didn’t know why he kept setting Steve up with dates, when he always ended up pulling his friend away. He was quite good at making up excuses because Steve always believed him.</p>
<p>But now…now after they had been through, there was no denying it. He cared for Steve more than he should.</p>
<p>Steve walks over to him and Bucky puts on a smile.</p>
<p>“Where to Cap?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you start calling me that.”</p>
<p>“Celebrating with the gang?”</p>
<p>Steve looks at him and Bucky nearly melts at the soft gaze. It takes his friend a moment to reply.</p>
<p>“No. I’ve spent so long pretending. I think I want to spend the evening with the person I care about the most.” Steve says and Bucky looks away as he wonders who this mystery woman might be.</p>
<p>Steve is still looking at him, which forces Bucky to look up.</p>
<p>“My place or yours?” Steve asks.</p>
<p>“W-what? I thought you said—”</p>
<p>“I know what I said.” Steve keeps his gaze on Bucky but eventually looks away.</p>
<p>“I thought…maybe that I wasn’t alone in…you know what, nevermind…I’ll just…um—“ Steve mumbles and Bucky realizes that Steve really did mean him.</p>
<p>Before he can think better of it, Bucky takes Steve’s face in his and kisses him.</p>
<p>“Finally.” Steve says when they break for air.</p>
<p>Finally, Bucky thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>